Hiding Places
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Joel and Alex wrap holiday gifts.


Hiding Places

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing: Joel & Alex** (or vice versa if you prefer)

 **Rating: T**

 **Author's Note:** Set not too long after Fight Song

Joel Goran awoke from sleep and automatically reached for his wife. But her side of the bed was empty.

"Alex?" He whispered, as he got out of bed, went into the master bathroom and then headed downstairs.

He followed the soft light that was on in the living room. The Christmas tree was plugged in and its multicolored lights shone brightly from the center of the room.

Joel had to smile at the sight of his wife sitting cross-legged on the carpet surrounded by packages in various stages of wrapping.

"Reid you do know there are still a few weeks before Christmas, right? You don't have to wrap _all_ presents in one night.

As he spoke he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into his embrace, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry about it," He replied, resting his chin against her collarbone, "What are you doing up? Couldn't you sleep?"

Alex shook her head, "Charlotte had a nightmare. So, I stayed in her room with her until she fell asleep. Then I had to feed the baby. I figured since I was up anyway I'd come down here and wrap some of these gifts. Our children are spoiled. You know that right?"

When she looked at him, Joel could see the shadows under her eyes.

 _Charlotte's not the only one who hasn't been sleeping._

Their home had been burglarized a few weeks before. Luckily, Alex and the kids were safe because she'd fought off the attacker and had the presence of mind to call the police. He'd arrived home not long after. But clearly the incident had left its mark on both Alex and their daughter.

 _Whether she wanted to admit it or not._

 _Alex Reid could definitely protect herself._

 _But sometimes even she needed to be held, comforted, and reassured._

Joel smiled, "That they are Doctor Reid. But to be fair I'm not entirely to blame for that."

Alex laughed, "Of course not, Doctor Goran. That's why Charlotte got the dollhouse, the _Frozen_ dress-up clothes _and_ the Easy-Bake Oven."

Suddenly she felt the vibration of Joel's voice in her ear, "Don't worry, Reid. I know you've been a _very_ good girl this year too. Can I help? He whispered, kissing her gently on the mouth.

Alex shrugged and stifled a yawn, "Sure two pairs of hands are better than one."

Joel nodded, "Alex, love when's the last time you slept?"

Alex shrugged again, "It's been a few days. Let's get these gifts wrapped so we can go to bed."

"Yes ma'am," He replied, grabbing a pair of scissors and a roll of wrapping paper and expertly cutting a piece to wrap a light saber for Luke.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here to protect you and the kids that night." Joel said, softly, reaching for her hand as she reached for the wrapping paper between them.

"I know," She replied, just as softly, grasping his hand longer than necessary, "But everything turned out all right."

Joel nodded and looked his wife straight in the eye, his gaze unflinching, "I love you. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

Alex nodded and smiled, taking his hand and pulling him towards her so she was close enough to kiss him, before she answered, "And I love you, Doctor Goran. What will Santa bring you for Christmas this year? She asked, her voice echoed in his ear, as she tenderly kissed the mole behind it.

 _Alex Reid, you saucy minx. You know how much that turns me on._

"A dirty weekend with my beautiful wife." He answered without hesitation.

Alex laughed, "You don't have to wait for Christmas for that."

Joel shook his head and chuckled, "No, we just have to wait for both of us to have the night off. _And_ find a babysitter."

"Let's try to plan for New Year's Eve." Alex said, as she finished wrapping the dress up clothes for Charlotte and tied the package with a silver bow.

"You're on, Doctor Reid." Joel replied, watching with rapt attention as his wife wrapped gifts with the same precision with which she performed surgery.

They wrapped gifts in silence for a while until Joel reached for a large box that was situated behind all of the children's presents.

Even in her exhausted state, Alex was on her feet before he could grab it. He'd only ever seen her move that fast in an emergency.

"No, Joel baby, I'll get that one." She said placing her hand over his.

"Joel smiled, "Doctor Reid, is there something in there you don't want me to see?"

It was Alex's turn to smile, "What do you think Doctor Goran?" She replied, stifling yet another yawn.

Before he spoke, Joel walked over and unplugged the Christmas tree. "I think since the gifts for the kids are done, we can call it a night.

Alex didn't answer but she put the gift wrapping supplies back in the living room closet and followed Joel up the stairs.

She sighed as she got into bed, wrapping her arms around Joel and holding him close.

Joel thought she was asleep until he heard her voice in the darkness, "Why didn't I find any mystery presents downstairs?"

She felt the vibration of Joel's laughter against her bare shoulder, "Because I've got better hiding places than you do, Reid."

"If I weren't so tired, I'd make you show me all your hiding places." Alex whispered snuggling deeper into the pillow.

"Oh I know you would, love." Joel answered, kissing her once more on the lips before they both fell asleep.


End file.
